Anything Words Can't Describe Sasuke xx OC
by flying-mistress
Summary: It's been so long since young jounin Abby has come back to Kohona. Once she returns, she meets up with her old pal, Naruto. Not only that, but his teamate, Sasuke, seems to have a liking to her. How will their relationship be, and how will the Chunin E


_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm missing that fact that I'm not in Kohona again. It's been 3 fricken years!! This is too much pressure on a 14 year old jounin dammit! I really miss you. And I mmiss kicking Kakashi's ass... So this Sasuke you talk about, how much do you hate him? He doesn't seem that bad... then again, I havent seen him before. Im sure hes probaly running away from his fanclub xD_

_Ok, I promise that I'll return to Kohona soon! Just let me stay at the Wind Country for a little longer. It where i was born anyways, so you HAVE to wait xD_

_Best Wishes;_

_Abby_

**My name is Abby, and I'm a jounin from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I was born in Sohma Hill, which is located in the Wind Country, but due to the massacre of my family, I moved on my own to Kohona. **

_Dear Abby,_

_I missed you a lot! The Chunin Exams are coming up, and Kakashi-sensei says that if you come, then you get to help organize the whole thing:D THIS MEANS YOU BETTER BE BACK TO SEE ME KICK SASUKE'S ASS!! SASUKE IS A FLAT OUT JERK!! HE SUCKS!! CAN SO BEAT HIM!! XO DON'T GO TELLING ME YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM TOO!! That's ok, BUT U DIDN'T EVEN MEET THE GUY!! AND IM SURE YOULL BE DISPOINTED. Come back to Kohona soon!_

_Your friend;_

_Naruto_

**Uzimaki Naruto is my best friend in the world! We were friends when we were little. We both don't have a family anymore, so all we have is each other. I don't know what I'll do without Naruto.. Well, it's the other way around xD**

_Dear Naruto,_

_GUESS WHAT?! IM COMING BACK TO KOHONA IN A WEEK:DDD I'll miss it here in Sohma Hill, but I have to see you guys. Really?! YAY!! Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean Ill make the Chunin Exams easy for you :D Ill help train you, ok? O.o Sasuke cant be that bad… well, if I meet him, things might be different Naruto. By the way, YOU HAVE TO GET WITH HINATA WHEN I COME!! XD_

_-Abby_

_p.s. don't write back. Im starting to leave here tomorrow, and it will take a week to go to Kohona. Im going to visit Temari:DD oh yea, and her brother, Kankuro too. I never knew she had another brother. Whenever I visit, I don't see him.._

"**YEAH ALRIGHT!!" **Naruto cheered and screamed throughout training. "What are you so happy about?" Sakura asked. **"WELL YOU SEE, A VERY GOOD FRIEND OF MINES IS COMING BACK TO KOHONA!! I CANT WAIT!!"** Naruto yelled. _'Please don't let it be her ;-;'_ Kakashi thought. "Hm. This friend of yours must be weak to become friends with you dunce." Sasuke said in a cool way. "Sasukes right Naruto, what was he thinking being friends with you?" Sakura said eyeing Sasuke with hearts fluttering around her. **"FOR YOUR INFORMATION. SHE IS NOT WEAK! SHE IS A JOUNIN, STRONGER THAN KAKASHI-SENSEI MAYBE!"** Naruto yelled in defence. _'She?' _Sasuke and Sakura questioned. "Oh no. Not her!" Kakashi said worrying in sarcasm. Just then a strand of string lifted a book Kakashi was reading and flung it into the air. "A flying book?!" Sakura yelled! "WHOA! THAT'S SO—OW!!" Naruto fell flat onto the ground. "Never let your guard down. How can you become Hokage if you don't even know that?" **"ABBY!! ITS YOU! YOURE FINALLY BACK!!"** Naruto yelled as his face was flat on the ground. Abby got up from Naruto and bended down. "The one and only:D" Naruto suddenly came up and glomped her. "I MISSED YOU SO!!!! ;-;" he said. -- was the look on her face. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Kakashi:D" Abby said. Kakashi was looking for his book, so she was completely ignored. "So you're the friend Naruto was talking about?" Sakura asked. "Yep! We been sending letters to each other! You must be Sakura, and you—" She looks at Sasuke. :-are Sasuke, correct?" "Hmp, yeah." Sasuke calmly said. "Gee, Naruto. You must be right, he **is** rude." Abby told Naruto. _'WAT DID HE SAY ABOUT ME?!' _Sasuke was thinking. At this point, she though Abby looked cute, and at least she didn't drool over him. "And to think, I thought I would get to know you Sasuke a little bit more.." She sighed.

--End of Ch.1


End file.
